


Change: Coming Clean

by adafrog



Series: Change!verse [2]
Category: NCIS, The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys tell the Director about Tony's new abilities.<br/>This is set in my Change-verse, where Tony is a Sentinel, and Gibbs is his guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change: Coming Clean

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo hadn't spent a lot of time in the director's office, which was fine with him, considering he thought of it like he did the principal's. It wasn't really somewhere he wanted to find himself, even if he knew he hadn't done anything wrong lately - there was always a chance they'd blindside him with something he'd forgotten about. To be there on purpose, to admit something – even when that something wasn't necessarily bad – rang every warning bell he had. Which was why, a few minutes after eight am, he was fidgeting in an uncomfortable seat in front of her desk.

Gibbs glared at him, "Knock it off, Tony."

Stilling momentarily, Tony looked at the other man. "Can't help it, Jethro. I know we decided to talk to Madam Director, but did it have to be today?" His knee started bouncing again. "We just got back," he whined.

Firmly placing a hand on the bouncing leg, Gibbs squeezed it until it was once again still. "She's not as bad as you think, Tony."

Eyes wide, Tony turned to give an incredulous look. "Are we talking about the same woman, here?" Ignoring the glare that received, he continued crankily. "Probably gonna make me do circus tricks."

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs replied, "Yep. Probably." He nodded. "And then we're going to put you in a cage, and make you jump through hoops."

Tony huffed, sitting back, and crossing his arms. "Fine, mock my pain."

Gibbs squeezed Tony's leg once more, then moved his hand up to gently pull his arms down once again. Lightly caressing his way down to Tony's hand, he twined their fingers together. "You know we need to do this, sooner rather than later. This has been hard enough without hiding it from the people who can help us; and Jen is one of them. I know you think she doesn't like you, but she's not the enemy, trust me."

Looking thoughtful, Tony nodded. "I'm trying. It's easier for you, Jethro, you know her."

"Tony," Gibbs whispered emphatically, "our history, Jen and I, it's not what you think."

"What…"

The door opened, effectively ending the conversation. Both men stood, hands at their sides, while the Director made her way to her desk.

Gibbs nodded, "ma'am."

A smile threatened to break out on the Director's face before she managed to tamp it down. "Agent Gibbs, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this morning?" Turning to face Tony, she added, "And Mr. DiNozzo's, as well."

Not quite sure how to proceed, Gibbs took a deep breath, trying to organize his thoughts. "Jen," he started, watching her face carefully, "there have been some developments that you need to be aware of."

Interrupting with a smirk, she offered, "You two are a couple?"

Suddenly unable to breathe, Tony turned scared wild eyes to Gibbs. "What…how…who…"

Patting him on the leg, Gibbs smiled, "breathe Tony. Remember, I'm handling this."

Nodding nervously, he turned back toward the Director's desk, although unable to look her in the eye. He resumed shaking his leg until it received a warning squeeze.

"Not as oblivious as some would think me." She shrugged.

"Actually Jen, that's not quite true." Off her curious look, he explained. "While we are moving in together in the next few days, the initial reason is a little different from what you're thinking. Do you remember when Tony was kidnapped by the hunters, a while back?" He waited to make sure she was following, then continued. "It triggered some…special abilities in Tony. That's the real reason we went to Washington State - to meet with another Sentinel and Guide, who helped us learn to use and control them."

The Director looked from Gibbs, to Tony, then back at Gibbs. "Let me get this straight. You," she said, looking at Tony, "have developed special abilities – whatever that means. And you," she looked at Gibbs, "are, what, then, his keeper?" Unsure whether to laugh or get angry, she shook her head, glaring at them both. "Let me tell you, gentlemen, that the lovers aspect would have been much easier to deal with. And much more believable."

"Jen…"

"It's Director…"

"Jen," Gibbs insisted. "We knew we'd have to show you proof. How about we do that, then we can fill you in on everything else? Okay?" He asked, hoping she'd continue to trust him a little while longer. The story would seem a bit far-fetched if he wasn't a part of it.

"So where's your proof?" The Director said, leaning back in her chair.

Tony sat up straighter, finally joining in the conversation. "Many people have good senses, some even have one or two that are very good. A Sentinel is able to use all five senses to an unusual degree. I can read the names of the boats in the harbor, or tell you who your secretary is currently talking to. Please don't make me smell anything in here, the cleaning people don't do that good of a job," he cracked, wrinkling his nose.

"All right, Agent DiNozzo," she said with a thoughtful look. Sitting up, she pulled a pad and pencil in front of her, and wrote a few sentences. "I want you to tell me what I wrote," she said while tearing off several sheets.

Tony rolled his eyes, "I'm a Sentinel, not psychic."

"Tony," Gibbs growled.

"It's okay, Jethro," he smiled at him. Turning back to Tony, she handed him the pad. "You said all senses, didn't you? Even touch?"

Finally getting the point, Tony closed his eyes, and gently moved his fingers over the paper. He suddenly frowned, ran his fingers back over a section, then smiled. Looking up at the Director, he smiled. "Two days?"

Trying to conceal her amazement, she smiled back. "I keep my promises, Tony. If, of course, you pass the second test."

Finally feeling more relaxed, and almost comfortable, he once again closed his eyes, this time listening. After a second, he reached over and grabbed Gibbs's hand.

Seeing the Director's questioning look, Gibbs shook his head, and mouthed, 'later.'

Tony started bobbing his head in time to music, then said, "Abby's in her lab. Got some good music on." Seeing the amused looks of both the Director and Gibbs, he blushed, then continued. "Right." Closing his eyes once again, he was quiet for another few seconds, then smiled triumphantly. "Ziva's at her desk, swearing rather colorfully at her computer, and…McGee is in the break room." He leaned towards Jethro, "Director Shepard wrote that we could have two extra days off to move if I could find the rest of our team."

Finished with her calls to the lab and bullpen, the Director looked at the men. "Good job, DiNozzo. I must say, though, that this whole thing is a bit odd for me. The idea of superhuman senses will take some getting used to."

Smiling ruefully, Tony threw in, "I'm still getting used to them, and I'm the one living with them."

Nodding her understanding, the Director turned to Gibbs. "So how will this affect case work?"

Twenty minutes later, the three had finally put the finishing touches on a workable plan for surreptitiously integrating Tony's new abilities.

"Well," the Director said, standing, "I'm looking forward to seeing how this all works out. After, of course, you take your two days." She smiled at Tony, "starting this morning."

They thanked her, and moved to leave.

"Oh, and gentlemen?" She said, stopping them briefly. "I expect to get an invitation to the housewarming party." Winking at them, she sat down, and focused on her computer.

They made their way to the elevators, waiting for it to arrive. Neither one was speaking, but Gibbs could tell Tony was about to burst. Finally entering, Tony hit the stop button almost as soon as the doors shut.

"Okay, who was that woman in there, and where is the Director?" Tony asked, glaring. Frowning more as Gibbs started chuckling, "No, seriously. What was that?"

Finally taking pity on his confused Sentinel, Gibbs composed himself, and answered. "I told you she wasn't what you thought she was."

Not convinced, Tony continued arguing. "Yah, but that wasn't even in the same time zone as her usual behavior around me. And she brought up the subject of us being together. Didn't even bat an eye."

Gibbs hugged him close, then drew back, keeping his hands at Tony's hips. "Tony, she and I have known each other for a long time. And no, we weren't lovers," he added, quelling the jealousy he saw rising in the green eyes. "I never thought of her that way, and even if I did, I was the wrong sex for her." He gave Tony a serious look. "You understand?"

Smiling happily, Tony leaned in for a brief kiss. Pulling back slightly, he breathed, "Got it, boss," then brushed the soft lips again with a sigh. "Hey," he said thoughtfully, moving back. "If she's okay with us, do you think she'll help us move?"

"Let's not push our luck." Gibbs laughed; slapping the back of his head, then restarted the elevator.


End file.
